


Maze of Thoughts

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fear, M/M, Non-binary character, non-binary Akira kurusu, shadow maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Darkness suffocates on all sides and the heavy footfalls of enemies approach closer.Akira truly fears they might not return from this one.





	Maze of Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I was also freaking out in the maze a little lol
> 
> Been meaning to write this since I played the game like,,,,,2 yrs ago,,oops
> 
> Protag uses they/them in this one!

Akira couldn't die here. They couldn't give into the cloying darkness that followed them all throughout this Palace.

Mishima was waiting for them. Not for the first time did they thank the Metaverse that Yuuki hadn't been picked to follow the phantom theives. Akira didn't know how they would be able to go on knowing that Yuuki was also crouching on a pile of crates while otherworldly demons patrolled beneath them. 

No, Mishima was _safe_. Joker just had to return to him.

The boy who had always believed in them. Who had been pivotal in taking down Kamoshida, despite the pain and threats he had endured.

"Joker?" Panther asked quietly, touching their arm. Akira jumped but landed silently thanks to the Metaverse's physics.

Joker blinked.

Yes. Yuuki was waiting for them. Yuuki hadn't been chosen by a Persona but he was just as much a Phantom Thief as the rest of them.  


Mishima was their PR. Their outspoken advocate. Their only ally when the entire world, literally, was against them.

Akira could do this. _Joker_ could do this.

They narrowed their eyes, nodded tersely, and leapt. Their combat boots landed on the grunt's shoulders as they dug their fingers beneath the shadow's mask.

They tugged with all their strength and ducked into a roll. Artillery peppered the air and shocked the ears. 

Akira found themselves grinning.

_For Yuuki._

_For the world._


End file.
